Why are we like this?
by R3wind101
Summary: Selina gets a chance to encounter billionaire brat Bruce Wayne all in his drunken glory, to say the least she's not overlay impressed. After their time apart a conversation is overdue.


**This was supposed to come out soo much earlier than this. I got too busy to finish it and I originally planned to finish it way before Gotham came back. So If the ending is crap and dead, I don't blame you guys for not liking it.**

* * *

In this moment of time, Selina was in a bizarre state of mind. She was happy with Tabitha training her, she's learned a lot more about the city then she ever did before. And with Barbara joining the mix it was an extra bonus. Despite having to split up the pair in their heated arguments, looking like war was about to conflict between them, it was good. Not that she would ever say it out loud they felt like a family. Criminal and dysfunction but family nevertheless. Now the thing that put her on edge was that Sofia Falcone wedged herself into this 'family'. She wanted power, yes. She wanted respect, definitely. But anything related to the Falcone's was never good.

From her observations she could tell Sofia was a very sick person, you can never really tell what twisted thoughts go through her head. A manipulative actress. And she was far too good. Not only did she get the drop on Penguin but she managed to get under Jims skin and kill off her old man. She's not afraid to go the extra mile and makes Barbara look sane.

All in all she didn't trust her. A kid ended up getting blown to bits in the back of Penguin's car, all so Sofia had bait.

Sitting on top of the counter around the bar her eyes bore heavily through the window, her thoughts swirling like a tornado. The exploding car replayed in her brain like a loop. Something was wrong, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach but couldn't pinpoint what. Sharp fingers snapped in front of her face breaking her reverie. Flinching slightly she blinked at Barbra's tall stance. "What are you doing?" Her question almost sounded defensive.

"Huh?"

Barbara scoffed. Folding her arms she narrowed her eyes at the adolescent. "That is Carrara marble. You do not sit on Carrara marble. I will not have your butt cheeks ruin this countertop." Giving her a pointed look Selina slowly slid of the table. Rolling her eyes when Barbara brushed the spot she was in. "Now, it's a Saturday night and we have no jobs to do. Don't you have any," waving her hands around she gestured to her direction. "Friends."

Opening her mouth to defend herself she immediately cut herself short. Ivy was God knows where, Bridget was pretty pissed at her for siding with Barbara, and Bruce...

Well she tried not to let her mind drift to him.

"You're my friend." She tried.

A mocking grin slid onto her features. "Honey, I know me and Tabby are your main girls, but I can't babysit you 24/7. Aren't you like 17? Go out, party, meet a guy, have fun."

Selina cringed. "That's not really my thing." In truth with everything that's been going on crashing a random party and getting drunk didn't seem like a bright solution.

"Well since you have no plans you can run an errand for me." Stepping around the bar Barbara plucked a folded sheet of paper from under the desk. Adrenaline pumped up through her veins anxious to see what was in store for her. Was it a heist? Did she have to beat someone up? What ever it was she could do it.

Opening the folded sheet her shoulders sagged at the inky words. Her eyes scanned across, rereading each syllable. "What is this." Glaring up at her mentor she just smiled.

"Your errand. Yeah, I ordered these lamps for the bar to brighten the place up a bit so i'm gonna need you to go down there and collect them."

"But it's across town."

She shrugged. "Not my problem, kid." With the click of her tongue and a daring smirk she brought out a bottle of wine.

She hated being called that.

The second she stepped out of The club she was bombarded with bodies shoving by her.

"Hey watch it!" She called out to a disrespectful man in a trenchcoat.

Just like every other night Gotham was exactly how she expected it to be. Black. The dim flickery street lights didn't provide much light. She could just about make out the steam rising from the sewers. Sometimes she couldn't believe she called this home.

She climbed her way onto the rooftops. Jumping the roofs was exactly what she needed to get her out of this weird funk. She needed these weird emotions to die away. She hasn't felt this weird about something since... well since the boy who must not be mentioned.

Rolling her eyes at how own distractions she made a running start. Her heart beating with every step. She knows she can do it, she's done it countless times before but sometimes the back of her mind tells her what if she can't. The wind whipped by her as she dashed forward. Zero intentions of stopping. And when she hopped off the ledge she felt light, like she was flying, the world below her no longer existed it was just her and the sky. On the other side the building got closer and closer, till she reached a certain point she knew she made it. Her feet landed with a slight skid and she smiled at her victory. Without missing a beat she pounced into action, adrenaline pumping through her with every leap and landing.

She felt the thrill jump down her throat.

But of course not everything lasts. In the mist of the darkness she heard a yell from below. A struggle. It was absolutely none of her business. So she couldn't fathom why she suddenly stopped, peering down. It could just be any other fight between two drunks over God knows what. It could be a guy getting robbed. It could be a cop. All these possibilities and she still found herself climbing down. Perched on top of the fire exit in a gloomy alley. This gave her an uneasy sense of deja vu.

In the mist of the eerie silence she strained her ears, waiting in anticipation. She started doubting if she heard anything at all. But not long after a rusty door burst open. Two bulky men carried out a body, heaving them out the building. She couldn't see their face just their shadows but it was enough to know something was going down.

The body landed with a harsh thud and a pained groan echoed throughout the alley.

"Who do you think you are." One of the men croaked. Forcefully spitting to the ground he glared down at the helpless body. "That had absolutely nothing to do with the likes of you."

She wasn't going to get involved. It had nothing to do with her. She should just turn and go.

The body moved. Heaving themselves up they finally spoke. "Y'know mate, you had absolutely no right to lay a hand on that young lady in there." She froze. It was a thick cocky accent. One she's heard a dozen times before from only one man. He stood on his feet, stumbling but proudly, looking down at the pair.

"Stick your nose elsewhere." Raising his hand he aimed to shove him but he deflected with ease.

"I wouldn't advise that." He warned.

"Think your tough." Balling his fist he made a swing for his jaw. A swift dodge had him stumbling forwards.

Kicks and punches where thrown around, the pair trying to tackle him. She found herself climbing down.

"I told you... not to bloody well start anything." He huffed. Taking down one of the guys the other still stood. Wiping the blood from his nose he smirked up at him.

"I aim to finish this." In a blink he revealed a switch blade from his pocket. Charging towards him the man dodged the first attack, and the second, but wasn't too lucky with the third. The sharp edge pierced through his side having him howl into the night.

Selina's eyes widened. "Alfred!"

Capturing both of there attention Alfred gave her a hazy look. The thugs eyes darkened at her presence. "You're in the wrong place sweetie-" she didn't let him finish. Grabbing her whip she snapped her wrist with practiced poise. Snaking it's way around his neck he choked, cutting off his oxygen he fell to his knees.

All her attention zoned onto the butler who collapsed on the wet cobble ground. The blood starting seeping through his white shirt. she cursed.

If Bruce's butler dies she'll never forgive herself.

"Shit. You'll be fine Al. I'll get you patched up and send you right back to the manor." Applying pressure onto the wound he winced.

"Can't... can't go back."

"What?"

Biting his lip, he sighed. "I got fired." She gazed down at him in disbelief. Had she heard him wrong? He must be delusional. "Bruce fired me." He confirmed again. She heard the sadness in his words. The loss.

Changing the subject she focused on his wound. "Come on." She muttered. "I'll patch you up."

With a groan she managed to heave him back up. His weight leaning against her she struggled to keep them balanced. He was a lot heavier than he perceived to be. His discarded suitcase was dashed to the side. With an exasperated sigh she grabbed that too.

Walking through the streets of Gotham was tough enough on your own. But walking through the streets of Gotham with a barely conscious Englishman on your shoulder was proven to be a big challenge. Nobody provided any help or interest. Not that she was surprised. So when she saw the club lights she never felt such relief. "Barbara! Tabby!" She called out.

Nothing.

She could feel Alfred's body go limper. Dragging him to the back he collapsed onto the couch with a grunt. To say the least it was a bit awkward. With her stitching him up in a insufferable silence. She tried to process the information he let slip in the alleyway. How Bruce kicked him out. She still couldn't get her head around it. Never in a million years had she imagined Bruce and Alfred being apart.

"I appreciate you helping me with this." His reluctant thank you made her smirk. "To be fair I thought you would just leave me there."

She shrugged, poking the needle through his skin. "The thought occurred but I was in the neighbourhood, had some spare time." Risking a glance at him the side of his bruised lip twitched upwards. Sometimes there were moments where he wasn't taking the time to curse her out he could see right through her.

"I see your getting pretty handy with that." He nodded to her whip.

"Yeah, it's become very useful. Not many people wanna mess with me anymore." The question she badly wanted to ask was on the tip of her tongue the longer they stayed that way.

"So... how's things."

"Things?" She sighed. Setting down the needle and thread she examined the stitches.

"What are you doing here Alfred?"

"I don't know anymore. Bruce... he's changed. Gone down a much darker path. He doesn't want me around anymore."

"That's impossible. Last time I checked you would die for each other."

"Yes well it's been a while since you last checked in Miss Kyle." His inquiry made her feel slightly guilty. It's been a while since they last had a chat that didn't result to them expolding into an argument. "I apologize. It's not your fault, I don't expect you to invest your life to him I just... failed. I failed him."

"What's changed? Whatever it is he's a kid y'know, it'll pass."

He scoffed. "It won't he's in far too deep. This man, Ra's al ghul, he had this power and control over Bruce, he became obsessed. He wanted him to kill him so he would become the next heir of some sort of ninja cult, and that's exactly what happened. This dagger we found had the power to kill the most dangerous person who every walked this earth. It destroyed anything good within my boy. Now he's this playboy drunk, drinking himself numb. Hangs out with those spoilt ungrateful rich kids, goes out late at night to parties, spends his money on foolish things and does God knows what with God knows who. I tried. I pushed him but he pushed back harder. Fired me, kicked me out. We got into a fight and I hit him."

"Good. If you didn't I probably would have."

"I fear I only just made it worse."

She couldn't envision a drunk Bruce Wayne, a billionaire brat. It seemed unreal. "Don't worry. He'll come to his senses and need you soon."

"Can't see that happening it's been almost two weeks. No, he won't need me anytime soon and I most likely won't be here if he does."

"What are you saying."

"A boat is coming tomorrow heading for England and I managed to get myself a ride. I'm going back to London."

She was mute. Alfred Pennyworth, loyal guardian to Bruce Wayne, was giving up. Her gaze bore into him for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Right..." was all she could muster.

"What's the old man doing here?" Switching her attention behind them she didn't even hear Tabitha and Barbara come in. "I asked for my lamps not a dying butler."

"He needed some help."

"So do the homeless but I'm not about to open the bar as a shelter." Stalking closer to the pair their eyes traced over the man, scanning him head to toe till their gaze locked onto his stitches. "Awww. Poor baby got a scratch."

"The streets too tough for ya."

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much." He defended. Selina could sense this wouldn't go down well. Thanks to everyone's crossed history she was in a bit of a crossroads. "Say," clicking the roof of her tongue Tabitha's fingers itched to grip with whip hanging on her side. "Don't you have a big fancy mansion to cosy up in upstate. Serving a spoilt ungrateful rich brat." Her eyes shined a familiar gleam of mischief. Challenging.

"You don't know anything about my boy."

"On the contrary, he's like every other snobby kid in Gotham. Too much money in his pockets mixed with too much freedom. I've seen the paper's."

"Papers?" Selina spoke up. The words peeking her interest. Facing her mentor she narrowed her eyes. "What papers?"

Her eyes softened at the girl, voice light. "He's been on the front page. Main headlines. 'Wayne goes wild', 'billionaire drinks his grief away'. Gotham's top party animal he is. For a sixteen year old boy he can sure hold his liquor."

"And you didn't think to tell me." Rising up her eyes hardened.

"I didn't want you to get affected. The boy would have been a distraction."

"Nothing can distract me, let alone him."

The two ladies scoffed simultaneously. "Denial. How cute." Barbara drawled.

"You think I'm blind. I saw him follow you to the rooftop at Penguin's party. You lead him straight up there, you wanted him to follow you."

"That's not true." The words burned her throat. Unconvincing. She cursed herself for feeling so unsure.

"No? Why do you care so much?"

"I don't." She seethed. "I just wish you would've told me if you knew."

"It was for the best. Whatever Bruce you knew before doesn't exsist." The teenager rolled her eyes making Tabitha's brows quirk up. "You don't believe me." Spinning on her heel she marched straight to the counter, reaching over the top. A rolled up paper came to view and underneath her leather gloves her hands began to sweat. "Take a look." Shoving the paper in her face it unravelled like a scroll. The first thing that greeted her was a huge black and white image slapped on the cover. Bruce stood in a dark suit in the middle of some sort of club, his teeth baring in a wild smile. He wasn't paying any attention to the camera, his eyes drifting to the side. Drifting to the girl he had flush against his side, his arm curved around her waist while a large bottle was gripped in his other hand. A thick lump forced it's way up her throat. Unfamiliar emotions stirred up inside her threatening to boil over. She didn't care. She repeated that over and over again in her head. He could do whatever he wanted.

Sliding her eyes away from the paper she stared into Tabitha's dark ones. "Good for him." Ripping the paper out of her hands she scrunched it up. Not daring to give it a second glance and tossed it to the side. "I feel nothing." Ducking back down beside Alfred she used her curls to hide her face. "You got anywhere to stay tonight?"

Clearing his throat he attempted to adjust his position before earning himself a shot of pain. "No. I got chucked out of The last establishment." He winced.

"You can stay here." She offered.

"He can?" Barbara voiced. Stirring her martini that seemingly came out of nowhere she brought it to her lips. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Yeah well I said so. It's only for tonight." She left no room for discussion, too annoyed to start an argument the two women let it be, deciding now would be a good time to leave they shot one last glare at Alfred.

"They're wrong." He said once they were gone. "That Bruce is still in there, he needs a friend, a real one." Selina couldn't help but snort. It almost sounded like the butler was asking help to solve his Bruce problem, wouldn't that be a kick. But that was exactly what it was, _his_ problem not hers. She saw that picture he was doing fine without her. Better than fine, living large as they say. Whatever problems he was facing she was sure with his stubbornness he would figure it out himself.

After a moment of silence a curse left the butlers lips from behind her. She choose to ignore it, her whip occupying all of her attention. It was until he did it again she let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it now?" Thinking his wound was more worse than she thought she glanced back at him on the couch. Only this time instead of slouched he was sitting upright, his suitcase balanced on his legs as he stared at the remains inside, a scowl evident on his face deepening by the second. "My medals." He muttered. "I can't find them." After a minute of desperate rummaging she gave him a confused look. "I must have left them at the manor."

"So, they're just medals."

"They are not just any medals." He defended. "They represent what I've done for the S.A.S. My services to the country." Staring hard at the girl he continued. "Would be a shame if I left them behind."

His suggestive tone made the muscles in her body tense. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He gave her a pointed look, she could just about see the question form in his eyes and shook her head instantly. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Alfred I know what you're gonna say."

"Just go over there and collect them for me."

"No."

"You won't have to see him. He most likely won't even be in."

"No."

"Selina... please." She vowed to never going back there. To never climb up his walls and sneak into his window ever again. And she vowed that very strongly. "Why can't you go and get them." She tried.

"If I so much set foot on grounds he'll chuck me out or ring the police to say I'm trespassing. My hands are tied."

"If he'll chuck you out I'm definitely a lost cause."

"Are you saying you're able to be caught? If it's too much of a challenge for you..." one scorching look was enough for him to trail off his sentence. He got her. Poked at her pride.

"Challenge? Pfft, not even close. Wayne manor is meant to be built like a fortress but I've told you countless times that your security sucks. The amount of times I've snuck in and out of that place without either of you noticing is unbelievable." Selina scoffed, folding her arms in defence. She knew what he was doing and she hated it. Mostly because it was working. She fought with herself coming up with as many negative reasons as to why taking a trip to Wayne manor was absolutely the worst possible idea ever. But a tiny part of her, the weak voice in her head told her to go. And somehow that voice won.

Rubbing her eyes in defeat she kicked herself for making this decision. "Where are they."

A shit-eating grin graced onto his features that she so desperately wanted to slap away. "In my quarters, under the bed. I appreciate it Miss Kyle."

"Fine, But that is all I'm going to do. I will not see him, I will not speak to him, in fact he won't even see me I'll be in and out just like that." Clicking her fingers to empathise her point he didn't believe a word she said. "I'll be back with your stupid medals."

She all but stormed out of the bar once again.

She made sure to take her time walking up to the manor. Strolling through parks, taking the longest route possible, dragging her feet up the steep hill. But no matter how long she tried to delay her journey she was out of the city too quick for her liking. Past the big houses with the well trimmed gardens, huge lawns and healthy environment. There was no smog, questionable fumes polluting the air, or street lights blocking the sky. It was the only thing she liked about upstate. She could see the stars.

Her stargazing was put to a stop once she reached her destination. Putting herself to a halt she stared up at the tall black gates before her, a bold 'W' engraved in the middle. With full intent of climbing over one touch was enough for it to squeak open to her surprise. "Built like a bloody fortress." She muttered mockingly. The walk down the path was ominous, on the outside the manor looked like nobody even lived there, dark. The tall bright building she knew before felt like a distant dream, a figment of her imagination. Climbing up the side of the manor her fingers gripped onto the families bricks and roots. No matter how long she'd been away she would always know the best way to climb to his study, she never hesitated. It was a sort of dance she'd came to know. Every gap she could slot her fingers through, every branch that was strong enough to hold her weight. But once she reached the top everything about her surroundings felt foreign.

The study was empty. Which was the first thing that made her pause. He was always in the study. Either sat behind his desk with a stack of files and papers or hunched over the fire staring into the flames intensely. His eyes the first thing to greet her. But this time there was nothing. There was no fire, without it the atmosphere felt cold, dull. She shivered. As she walked around his desk was swept to nothing. Save a couple of empty bottles. Dust particles flew carelessly in the air, landing where ever they pleased on any item of furniture they saw fit. It all felt wrong. Shaking her head she abandoned any feelings of loss. She had one job: get the medals.

Pushing past the doors her footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, the corridor just as empty as the study. She passed by many rooms, turning to different hallways and there was still no sign of Bruce. Maybe Alfred was right and he wasn't home.

 _Probably partying with his rich buddy's and whores._ She thought bitterly. It was probably for the best.

Finally she came across the butlers quarters. His name still engraved on the golden tag stuck on the oak door. She still couldn't believe Bruce fired him. The handle felt cold against her hand as she twisted the knob, the door opening with a mild creak, she reached for the switch and the room flooded with light. She had never seen Alfred's room before, truth be told the thought never crossed her mind but she felt as though she was trespassing. How she wished the butler still lived there so she could find new ways to irritate him. She cursed herself for the missed opportunity. The room wasn't massive but it wasn't small, enough room to move around in with an en suite at the back. It had obviously been cleared though. The wardrobe and drawers were empty, there was not a single trace of Alfred Pennyworth in the room.

Just as he said the medals were under his bed. Safely kept in a glass case three medals lined up in a neat row. She had to admit they looked rather... pretty. The metals mixed with silver and gold with designs and patterns crested onto them, she couldn't help but trace her finger over them. If she managed to steal something like this in her own time she doubted she would have the nerve to sell them, not matter how much they cost. What would she do? Keep them for herself. She has always had an eye for pretty things, it made her wonder if she was a kleptomaniac.

Shoving the case under her arm she shut the door behind her.

Alfred owed her big for this.

Making her way back to the study she only managed to take a couple more steps before a loud crash made her flinch. Instinctively she went for her belt but to her misfortune she left her whip back at the bar. Looking around she searched for any sort of threat lurking in the darkness. Her mind coming up with the worst possible solutions. She wasn't the only one who had the skills to sneak in and out of Wayne manor. It was most likely someone trying to kidnap Bruce for the umpteenth time, and this time he didn't have Alfred around to have his back. Reaching for her boot, she gripped the handle of her hidden knife. _Always have a back up weapon._ She could hear Tabitha's voice in the back of her mind.

Recalling the sound from the bottom floor Selina made steady movements for the stairs, forcing her pounding heart to stop. The ground floor was equally as eerie. Zero sign of any life and just as dark. The further she walked the more bored she got. Her tight grip on her knife loosened as she found no threat. Realising she was just being paranoid she tucked the knife back in its hidding place.

In the mist of the darkness there was only one source of light tucked away down the hall. Her gaze followed it, remembering this corridor lead straight to the kitchen and against her better judgment she kept going. Something close to hope pumping in her veins. She didn't know what she was hoping for. But when she saw a dark silhouette through the window squares of the kitchen door she held her breath.

There he was, in all his... glory?

It was evident how different he was even when his back was too her. Struggling to pop open a bottle of whatever was in his hands, he looked exhausted. His hair was messy, untamed, but he didn't seem bothered. In his wrinkled dress shirt. He looked worse than how Alfred described him. Broken and rough.

It was a sore sight.

She watched him unscrew the bottle, triumph in his eyes. Pouring it gingerly in his crystal glass he knocked it back like it was water. He looked like everything she didn't want him to become. That picture from before seemed to filter away in her mind, replaced with the a very lost and lonely boy.

Before she could hide herself he noticed her. Locking onto her blurred shilloute she remained anonymous to his eyes. "Grace?" He questioned. His broken image replaced with a cocky smirk. Having another woman's name leave his lips vexed her. Like she could be so easily replaced. "Did you try and sneak up on me?" Chuckling he set his glass down. "I just opened some wine. Why don't you come share it with me, and maybe enjoy each others company." Repulsed by his proposition she decided to shut this down before she got too worked up. Her fingers brushing against the glass, gently squeaking open and slowly revealing herself his smirk faltered once he got a good look at her. "Flattered," she mocked. Slipping the case under her arm she folded them, keeping her face neutral. "But no thanks."

The room was quiet for a moment and for the first time in a long while he looked genuinely speechless. His lips parted as he stared at her. Racking his intoxicated brain for something to say. Evidently he had nothing logical and the corners of her mouth twitched. She doubted 'Grace' could get a reaction like that out of him.

Finally clearing his throat, he got over her unexpected arrival. "Selina! What a lovely... surprise." It was anything but lovely.

"Sure, let's call it that."

Nonchalantly, he poured himself another glass like he'd been doing it for years. Lightly swirling the sparkling liquid he gave her a hard look. "Wait, let me guess. Did Alfred send you." Chuckling when she didn't respond the drink met his lips. "Did he think you could fix me? Talk some sense into me? The old man doesn't quit I'll give him that." Old man? How he refered to the ex-soldier like he was a nagging grandad. This new sense of lazy and crude grammar unnerved her.

"Hmm. You're absolutely right, Bruce, Alfred did send me." A knowing grin slowly began to spread. "But not to benefit you." Satisfaction grew within her once she saw that grin slip. "He wanted me to get his medals. Ya'know before he leaves."

"Leaves?"

"Yeah, he's getting a boat in the morning back to London." She let her words flow into the air and reach his ears, letting them sink in. She made a point to stare at him, gauging out any type of reaction he would leak. In a way she kinda got a reaction out of him. For a split second it was a mixture of disbelief and regret but he managed to brush it off. "And what? You being a good Samaritan and got it for him." He snorted. "He should have just got it himself."

"He would, but Alfred is currently bleeding out on the couch at the bar." Bruce choked on his drink.

"What!"

In hindsight she could have announced that more smoothly. "He's fine." She quickly fixed. "Stitched him up and everything. He just got into a fight with some assholes in an ally."

"So you just left him there."

"No... Tabitha and Barbara are there too." She couldn't say they were looking out for him. If anything she wouldn't be surprised if she found him lying in the street when she got back.

His face turned dark. "You're criminal mentors."

"So what, i'm a criminal too."

"No you're not."

"For fuck sake! Bruce, i'm a thief!"

"That's different. Barbara's been in Arkham, and has worked alongside Jerome and Penguin. And Tabitha's an assassin, she kidnapped me."

"Get over yourself Bruce, everyone has tried to kidnap you." She drawled. After a month of being apart they were still having this argument. "Besides i'm just as guilty as them. Haven't I hurt others too. I pushed Alfred's old BFF out a window, remember. We ain't all as clean cut as you."

"You don't know anything." He murmured. And the room went cold at his tone. Clearly she pushed a button that wasn't meant to be pressed. Inching closer into the room, Selina rounded the slick marble island in the centre. She knew he was watching her, she could feel his gaze. It gave her a slight buzz having all of his attention. Her nails dragged against the surface as she eyed the fancy bottle. Gripping the neck she pretended to be interested of its continents. "I don't need to be a genius to know what you've been up to." She gently shook it, swirling it in slow circles. "You've been having the time of you life."

"The best." He said unconvincingly. Setting the bottle down sharply it landed with a thud, engaging in a intense staring contest, one trying to read the other but both coming up blank. He was getting good at shutting her out. Without breaking contact she slide her arm forward reaching for his little flip phone discarded on the side, he didn't protest when she scrolled through. _Tommy, Ryan, Grace, Amy, Poppy, Harriet, etc._ "Got a lot of girls in her." She wondered out loud.

"Is that an issue." She raised a brow at his tone, almost like he was implying something.

"Not at all." Clipping it shut without warning she chucked it at him. A part of her was irked that he caught it with ease, stuffing it back in his pocket. He gave her another cocky grin and she hated how she didn't hate that look anymore. She was starting to like it. This new Bruce was triggering something within her. "Look," she sighed, turning serious. "I don't fully know what's been going on and I get it's probably none of my business but firing Alfred was a big mistake. Hate to break you back into reality but he's not just your butler, he's family and he cares deeply about you, and feels like shit for punching you, which by the way you totally deserves for being a spineless prick." She ignored his scoff. "Let him back in before he goes because when he's gone it'll be forever. Then you'll be alone with a big empty gaping hole of regret that not even a bottle of vodka or your make out buddy Grace could fill." Her mini speech was met with an eerie after silence. She hoped her words broke through this cold shell of 'New Bruce' and got through to the old one.

"Why do you care what happens to Alfred?" Leaning heavily against the table he crossed his legs. "Why are you stitching his cuts and collecting his medals. If anything you should be glad I kicked him out."

"You really don't know a thing about me do you." A humorless laugh escaped her and she shook her head. "I don't actually hate Alfred, okay. He's saved my ass a couple of times, he let me stay here even when he didn't want me around, after I shoved his backstabbing best friend out a window. He's annoying as he'll but a good guy. Why else would I go and visit him at the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

But she waved him off. "You've already apologized for that. Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

Raising one side of his shoulder he let it fall. A gloomy expression took over. "I guess everything." Falling onto the stool heavily trembling fingers ran through is already messy hair. "I just... I failed. I did a bad thing."

"You stabbed an immortal psychopath." The look on his face would have been priceless if it weren't for the current situation. "Alfred told me everything." She explained. "He said you've been taking it pretty hard. Guess he wasn't kidding."

"I've been handling it."

"With booze?" Looking around the room she could see a variety of different bottles. Some opened others not. "Don't think that was a wise move."

"We can't all get over death so easily." Her jaw clenched at his hurtful jab. Swallowing down any harsh words she desperately wanted to bite back she remained relatively calm. "You look different." He noted. Frowning at his speculation she looked down at herself.

"It's just a one piece suit."

"Not that." Fully facing her, his brown eyes shined in that familiar way. "You just look... more light."

"Oh." That was more or less surprising. "Well, things have been a little different lately."

"With Tabitha and Barbara." She chose to ignore his coldness towards the two.

"Yeah. I dunno how long this whole arrangement will last, with everything that's been happening lately I'm waiting for everything to self-destruct. But, the past few months have been fun. Kinda feels like a..." She trailed.

"A family." He finished softly.

Slowly she began to nod. "Yeah. Family."

"I'm glad."

"Sure you are. Not like you were shitting on them a couple of minutes ago."

"My judgment was uncalled for. If you're happy then I am too." A threatening blush began to creep up at the back of her neck. Since when was he so bold.

"Believe it or not I could use some of your judgment." Slipping onto the stool beside him, he waited patiently for her to continue. "My happy family scenario could crash and burn because of golden girl Sofia Falcone."

He was definitely paying attention now. "Falcone? As in..."

"Yep." She confirmed. "I know I said I wanted to be on some kind of stepping stool of respect but having a Falcone on the playing field changes the game drastically and I don't like her methods. She's probably more crazy than Barbara and relies on her last name too much."

"I heard her dad died."

"Yeah because she had a tantrum on how he didn't have faith in her and arranged the whole thing. She even has Jim wrapped around her finger, most of Gotham in her power and now we're also roped in. Things got messy and now a kid's dead." A shaky breath left her and she closed her eyes. He was just a kid, an orphan. Tyed in with the wrong people. He didn't deserve to die like that. Not blown in the back of a car with false hope to guide him. "I got a kid killed." She whispered. Confessed. Her guilt piling up. She waited for his dense tone, waited for words like 'you're better than this.' But they didn't come. Squinting up at she looked exceptionally at him. Instead of looking disappointed he looked possibly more broken.

"I got someone killed too." He admitted and her blood ran cold. They locked eyes. "He was just a couple of years younger than me. Smart and innocent and I picked the dagger over him. Ra's Al ghul slit his throat in front of me."

"Shit."

"He didn't deserve that."

The room went quiet for a while, too wrapped up in their own worlds. Even split apart a lot of trouble can erupt. "Wow. We're really screwed up."

He scoffed. "Yeah, suppose we are." Reaching for his unfinished drink he muttered. "I just don't know what to do now."

Before the intoxicating liquid touched his lips she stopped him. Taking it out of his hands Selina gently placed it onto the surface. "You can start by ending this little drunken crusade of yours." The glass smoothly slide across the table to the other end, far from his reach, she followed it. Opening the top cabinet she grabbed a cleaner glass and filled it with water. "You have two choices, B. Keep drinking, getting drunk and be an overall dick. Or, start sobering up. And get Alfred back." Edging the glass of water towards him she sighed. "I hope you pick the later, otherwise this entire journey was for nothing."

"Thought you just came here for Alfred's medals."

"Are you gonna drink the water or not?" He smirked knowingly and she cursed herself for showing any interest in this at all. Contemplating if she should just chuck the water in his face and leave he took it out her hands before she got the chance. Taking in big gulps, Bruce finished it in seconds. "Good choice." He certainly looked less dazed now. But still drained. "You look exhausted."

After a couple of minutes of demanding he'd get some rest Selina reassured him that Alfred would still be at the bar by morning and not on his boat ride back to England. She slipped a couple extra painkillers to him before she left. The thought of a drooling Alfred made her grin.

Her pulse sped up a bit as they came closer to his room and she came to a startling realization that she had never seen his room before. She's always knew where it was, she pretty much had the whole house mapped out the moment she stayed there. But she never allowed herself to go in. It felt like she was trespassing in a way. She knew Bruce couldn't care less if she was in his room or not but it still didn't change her mind. So when he opened his door casually and flicked on the lights she stayed by the door as he walked on, not daring to pass the line. It felt silly but necessary.

"You can come in." He voiced. But there was some hesitation. She wondered what would have him so nervous. Trying her best not to look unbothered she sauntered into his room, eying every item and detail she soaked up as much as she could get. His room was bigger than any shelter she'd ever squatted in. Not that it surprised her. The large canopy bed that looked soft enough to sink in, smooth wooden wardrobe, every detail carved to perfection, long thick curtains, out of reach from one another to show off the spectacular view of the backyard that stretched into the forest. The sky looked so blue from where she was standing, dark but pure. Making the stars look all the more brighter.

She'd never seen so many.

"My dad used to say stars were the world's light before electricity. When it got dark sailors and travelers would use them as a guide to wherever it was they were going."

"I doubt they got very far." She snorted. After a beat she felt eyes burning into her side. Giving in Selina spared him a glance. "What?"

"Nothing. I just... I missed you is all."

"Didn't look like you missed me in those pictures." She couldn't help but say hotly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't sweat it. It's not a big deal." She was lying. It was a huge deal, and it felt bitter on her tongue. Seeing him with other girls made her skin cold. Every touch and every lingering look made her want to spit. Preferably at one of those girls. Made her want to slip up and ask stupid questions like, _how many did you kiss, and did you enjoy it._ She wasn't jealous. No way, she wouldn't allow herself sink so low. No, she was just pissed.

"I never did anything with them. Not... like that." She bit her lip. "They were just meaningless kisses."

"Why not? Girls like that give just about anything to you."

Without breaking away from her he gave her this look. She could of swore his eyes went a shade darker. Causing her to shiver slightly. With one step forward out of habit she took one back. His eyes swirling with a promise. This went on for a short while, till her back made collided with his desk. The process of her brain slowed as she tried to figure out a way to lessen the intensity of this moment but he already caught up with her. Locking her into place she held her breath. He was still looking right at her. "I didn't want to." He mumbled. The heat of his breath was almost suffocating, a hint of alcohol burned her nose but nothing too unbearable. Leaning more into her space his cheek brushed past her's. "Not with them." Without thinking her eyes fluttered close. Shamelessly enjoying the sensation of him being so close. Breathing out a sigh when his lips hovered over the skin of her neck.

What was this boy doing to her.

The mix of weakness and anticipation overwhelmed her. Unable to rely on her own two feet, she leaned more into the desk. His nose trailed up to her jaw, outlining her structure. His hands digging into the wood on either side of her, he paused. Waiting for her to stop him, giving her a chance to shove him back and run and a part of her was itching to do that. But it was a small part. Her mind was buzzing with something else.

There was a long beat. Until finally his mouth connected to hers. Light soft kisses was what they were usually used to. She would always make the first move and claimed the upper hand. But this was so much more intense. His lips were hot and persistent. Coaxing a response from her and it didn't take much to persuade her. Months of tension and seperation blew up into this moment. Clutching the front of his shirt she pulled him more flush against her. The intoxicating scent of pine he was always so fond of was all she could smell. Nipping his bottom lip with her teeth she was delighted to hear a satisfied grunt erupt from his throat. She found herself running her free hand through his long untamed locks, they moved with the same ferocity, desperate. The tip of his tongue glided over her bottom lip begging for entrance, without hesitation she parted her mouth and gasped as his tongue surged for her own. Both breaths hitched at the contact, they danced a confident dance, each trying to get as much of a taste they could get.

With laboured breaths they broke apart. Licking her swelling lips his eyes still burned with desire, descending back down to the base of her neck he kissed her. Teeth clashing against her, her head fell back in bliss. Unable to fight the weak moans that escaped, he sucked on her pulse point. She was certain he would leave marks, but she couldn't find it within herself to care. She was consumed with a feverish heat. His fingers groped her sides tightly, sliding low. Hooking his hands under her legs he hoisted her up, sliding her onto the desk, her own legs locking him in place. She could feel ever little movement from him and her mind blanked. With nimble fingers she popped a button of his shirt undone. And then another, and another. Exposing every detail of his torso. His hips grounded into hers and he groaned, making them both pause he carefully removed himself from her neck. Their eyes met uncomfortably, both wondering how far they were willing to go. "Do you want to stop?" He asked, voice hoarse. He looked like he wanted to do anything but that. Holding his breath he waited for a response. Not trusting herself to speak she shook her head and could see the relief wash over him.

He kissed her gently. Slowing his movements down to a more comforting level he tugged on the zipper of her suit. When she gave a hum of approval he pulled it down at a leisurely pace. Her heart sped up as the zip went lower. Passing her navel it slip apart, the leather slipped off her shoulders, exposing her in her undergarments. Peeping through the slits of her eyes Bruce ran his gaze down her body, his mouth parted threatening to drool at the sight in front of him.

She was perfect.

Her hand reached for his wrists, guiding them to her chest she shuddered at the contact. Giving them an experimental squeeze a blush spread across her face when a whimper slipped out uncontrollably. He fondled her breasts through the fabric, relishing at the sight of her squirming and panting. He'd never seen her so open. Moving to the back of her bra he fiddled with the clasp, his nerves finally catching up to him his fingers began to tremble. After a couple failed attempts Selina couldn't help but snort in amusement making him pout slightly. Muttering a quick apology in one fluid motion she unhooked the bra herself, letting it fall on her lap.

Without warning Bruce lifted her off the table making her squeak in surprise, she gripped onto him for dear life as he carried her. Laying her on his bed she pretty much sunk into the mattress. Fitting between her legs she cloaked the smug expression that threatened to spread. "Shut it." She warned but he only chuckled. Kissing her sweetly she melted into him. The fire enlightening once again. Something tightened in the core of her stomach. They rocked their hips against each other, whimpers and moans were no longer contained. The evidence of his arousal pressed against her core. Running a hand down his abdomen she cupped him gently, smiling when he cursed quietly in her ear. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but as she teasingly rubbed him through the fabric of his trousers he quickly became breathless. She liked seeing him all vulnerable. Halting her movements she swiftly unbuckled his belt. Sliding the trousers down his leg they were equally exposed.

Until suddenly something occurred to her. Noticing her abrupt change he gazed down at her concerned. "Do you have... protection?" She questioned seriously. She wanted this, but not bad enough to risk anything. To her relief he reassured her, opening the draw to his bedside he pulled out a condom. She gave him another questionable look. "Alfred gave me a box when I turned sixteen." He explained, fiddling with the packaging. "Plus we were kinda dating at the time. I think he was assuming things." She fought to burst out in a fit of giggles at the idea of a skeptical Alfred handing an awkward looking Bruce a box of condoms. If she let her amusement win it would immediately kill the mood.

Her previous thoughts no longer mattered as Bruce managed to rip open the packaging. The atmosphere instantly switched back to seriousness. Before she knew it their remaining underwear was removed and he was hovering over her. His hips inches away from her own. They locked eyes in a silent conversation. Both agreeing there was no turning back now. He lined himself against her entrance before sliding forward. The first thing she felt was a throbbing pain tearing through her. She tried putting on a brave face but ultimately failed. Wrapping her arms around him, her nails dug into his back. Her eyes started to water and she huffed out a pained breath. Throughout all of this she felt Bruce stop moving. Clenching the sheets around her she could tell he was struggling to pull himself together. "I- I'm sorry... was that too much."

"No it's fine." She swallowed. "I'm fine." Rubbing soothing circles on his back she signaled him to continue. And he complied, cautiously rolling his hips. After a while the pain soon faded, replaced with an overwhelming sense of pleasure her body moved instinctively, she met his thrusts. It was impossible to focus on anything at this point between his soft kisses and torturous hip rolls all her stress and guilt from before slipped her mind. Her moans got louder and he repeated her name like a pray. Before she knew it she reached her limit, falling over the edge, a spontaneous wave of bliss ran through her. Not long after Bruce followed in suit, reaching his own release Bruce fell into her. Burying his head in the crook of her neck his body trembled and he fought to catch his breath. Rolling completely off her they lay side by side, she glanced over at the boy billionaire and noted a drowsy look on his face. His eyes half open as he stared up at the ceiling. "You should sleep." Her sudden voice made him jump a bit. Tilting his head to look at her he gave her a crooked smile. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" Her brows furrowed together because she truly didn't know. There was still a part of her that wanted to run away and hide. "Stay." Wrapping an arm around her middle he pulled her closer. The warmth of his body almost lulling her to sleep. "Please stay." He was pleading now. She must have mumbled some sort of agreement because it was the last thing she remembered before slipping out of consciousness.

Delicate touches and soft fingers ran circles across the top of her head, she sighed, enjoying every second of the calming sensation. Close beside her she heard a low chuckle that she chose to ignore. She'd never felt so comfortable in her life, never felt so warm. Snuggling closer to the body next to her she could still feel his arm protectivly around her waist. To her dismay that sinking feeling of sleep was gone, her body more than ready to start the day. But she was just too lazy. Peeping through one eye, it instantly locked onto the first thing she could see. Which was him. Him with his messy bed head, warm brown eyes and gentle smile. Rays of sunlight peaked past the curtains and splayed across his face but he didn't seem to mind. "Hey."

"Hi." She greeted back. "Do you stare at everyone while their sleeping or am I just that special."

"You're just that special." She could see in his eyes he meant that. "And i've never seen you so calm before. You look peaceful when you sleep."

"That's because i'm not yelling at anyone in my sleep." Raising a brow she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Do I not get breakfast in bed?"

"As much as I would love to cook for you. I need to find Alfred before he leaves, ask him to come back." She groaned, screwing her eyes shut in defiance. The cosy morning shattered by reality.

"You could get a new butler." She tried.

"You gave me a speech yesterday about doing the right thing and beg for his forgiveness." Removing his fingers from his scalp Bruce slide out the covers, searching for the most ideal item of clothing that was left discarded on the floor. Even with the thick layer of covers she missed his body heat. "Yeah well that was before all... this."

Tugging a random shirt over his head he paused. Standing in the centre of the room, he bore his gaze down at her small frame that lay in his bed. His eyes went dark but not with the same intensity as the night before. "What is this?" He questioned so quietly that if you weren't paying attention you would have missed it. But she heard it very clearly. And she wasn't up for having this kind of conversion at seven o'clock in the morning. Their relationship has always been labled as complicated since the moment they met. She wasn't sure if sleeping together would make it better or worse for them.

Breaking away she shrugged. It wasn't the response he was looking for but her deflection must have been expected. She changed the subject. "I think I have an idea to where Jeeves could be right now." Gathering all her clothes scattered around she tried fighting off the aches in her body as she moved. When Bruce sent her a concerned look she tried playing it off. "I'm not looking forward to the long walk back to the city."

"We're not walking."

"Do you plan on carrying me." She joked.

"No. I'm driving."

He said it so calmly she almost didn't hear him. Zipping up the rest of her suit she stared incredulously at the boy. "You know how to drive." He indeed did know how to drive. Because not a moment too soon he was leading her to the garage, revealing the most stylish slick car she'd ever seen up close. Dark grey and low, her fingers skimmed the paint. On the inside it looked brand new, seats stitched to perfection. Her heart sped up when the engine turned on. "If you crash this thing I will kill you." She warned. Strapping herself in. Once his foot hit the acceleration they sped down the driveway.

The drive was fairly quiet, mostly because she wasn't entirely sure what she should say. She was almost certain he was thinking along the same lines as her since he put all his focus on the road.

With the city fast approaching them she gave him strict directions to head straight to the docks. She highly doubted once Alfred woke up he would stay at the bar with Barbara and Tabitha on his case. Driving through the bustling streets of rough areas the car received a lot of unrequited attention from other people. They stared as they drove by Looking at the car like a predator watching it's prey. The city smog thick at this time of day.

Home sweet home.

Selina was the first to spot him. Sitting on one of the crates in his large coat, his suitcase by his feet. The fancy car steered his attention away from the filthy unstable ship that sat in the mucky waters. "Sup Jeeves." She greeted with a smirk. He retaliated by narrowing his eyes. But his hard gaze softened once Bruce got out the car, switching to something unreadable. Out of spite he stood up with his hands behind his back. The air thick between them. "Bruce." He nodded at the sports car. "Fancy set of wheels you've got there. You're looking better."

"Thanks. I had some help." He gave her a warm glance, after a minute he swallowed his pride when Selina urged him to continue. "I owe you an apology, Alfred. How I treated you was rude and unjust. It was unfair of me to kick you out and i'm sorry. I was told that you were planning to go back to London and that's the last thing I want. So if you want, I would like for you to come back to the manor. With me."

Unable to resist Alfred cracked a small smile. "Is this your doing."

She raised a hand in mocking defense. "I barely had to do anything." He rolled his eyes.

"I guess all I have to say to that is... it's about bloody time you came to your senses. The Narrows ain't a place for an Englishman." He joked and Bruce let out a chuckle. Pulling the boy in a suffocating hug. "So what were you two up to then, eh." They both tensed. Their words coming out in pieces.

"We just talked and stuff,"

"Ah. And talking these days involves having a bunch of marks on your body, eh." He pointed to Bruce's littered with red bruises and bite marks.

Selina felt her cheeks flush.

"We have lots to discuss back home." Clapping Bruce on the shoulder he grabbed his suitcase, turning his back on the ship Alfred looked at the car in awe. The two teens caught each others eyes. Shuffling on her feet Selina awkwardly cleared her throat. "Well... as fun as this has been, I gotta go back to the bar so..." gesturing to the opposite direction her feet began to move.

"Wait." He called out. Pausing slightly he glanced at his butler before stepping forward, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Last night, was it... was I any good?"

Her muscles relaxed. Leaning in she swiftly kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You did great, ok?"

"Ok." He grinned.

Sticking her head through the large door, Selina glanced around the bar finding it empty. She huffed out a relieved sigh. Gently closing the door behind her she tiptoed to the middle of the room.

"Where did you disappear off too?" A smug voice made her jump. Spinning around with lightening speed she tried controlling her beating heart when she saw who was hiding in the shadows. Barbara leaned against the bar with Tabitha a few feet beside her, both piercing their gazes at her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Relaxing any tense muscles she tried to act as nonchalant as possibly. "I just had a thing... to do." She finished lamely. Both looked unconvinced.

"Gone for the rest of the night, sneaking back in the early hours of the morning. Awfully suspicious." Barbara's eyes had a mischievous glint as she stared hard at the adolescent. Out of a nervous habit she bit her bottom lip.

"You seem different." Tabitha scrutinized. Eying the girl up and down. "Almost like you're glowing."

"What." Selina scoffed. "I am not glowing."

"Why are you blushing."

"I'm not!" She argued, but it was too late. Before she could try and save the situation they both exchanged a knowing look.

Barbara was the first to ask. "So how was it, was he any good?"

She cringed. If she wasn't blushing before the heat was definitely rising now. "We are not talking about this."

"Why not? A girl's first time is a special moment." Selina inwardly gagged. "Little cat's all grown up, how cute." To taunt her further she tightly pinched her cheek. Selina wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this much embarrassment in her life.

Tabitha however, looked a lot less enthusiastic than her partner. "Was he a gentleman."

Selina gaped at her for a moment. "Yeah, he was." She grunted.

"Good." Satisfied with her answer she left the room without another word with Barbara following closely behind. Selina dragged her hand through her curls in frustration.

 _The consequences of sleeping with a billionaire._ What has she gotten herself into.


End file.
